The pool boy
by Squwerty
Summary: Mello works for the Jeevas's as a pool boy, and as it turns out he gets on with their son, he really gets on with him...
1. Chapter 1

Mihael worked for the Jeevas's, he was a pool cleaner. The Jeevas's were Mr Jeevas, he had black hair and green eyes, he was always busy not once since Mihael had worked for him, had he ever used the pool. Mrs Jeevas didn't use the pool either, she just sun bathed, her hair was very dark red, almost brown, and her eyes were brown, she was also so skinny you would never think she could ever had children. But she had, her son Mail. He had red hair and green eyes, and from what Mihael had seen, he was super skinny. He did use the pool, but he got up early morning and got out before Mihael started work. Mihael wasn't to talk to any one, or to go in the house, unless told, he'd been in Mail's room once. To get a towel, he'd seen the games consoles and the several computer and towers of video games. _He was a rich kid after all…_

Mihael walked up the huge drive, one of three limos drove down, narrowly missing him. He continued up until he got to the side gate. He opened it, Mihael looked at the pool, strangely Mail still swam, expertly, init. Mihael shrugged it off and got the cleaning chemicals. Mail pulled himself out of the water and sat on the side. He wrapped himself in a towel and wiped himself down. He stood as Mihael silently mixed the chemicals. Hiding behind the towel he changed from his Speedos to a pair of briefs, he suddenly looked up,

"Erm, Mello?" Mail asked. Mello looked up in astonishment, when someone talked to him, or more likely if, they used his real name, for the past 3 years he'd been, Boy, Keehl, Pool boy, or just Mihael, if he was lucky, but never Mello, but come to think of it, Mail never talked to Mihael.

"Erm yes?" he asked hesitantly, standing. Mail smiled,

"I left my t-shirt over there, could you get it for me please?" he asked politely. Mihael picked it up and walked around the pool to give it to him. Mihael silently held it out to him,

"Thank you" Mail said pulling it on. Mihael went back to mixing the chemicals as Mail pulled his skinny jeans over his legs. That was the other thing, Mail didn't dress like a rich boy. Mihael stood as he realised he didn't have the filter. He walked to the shed and entered; as he looked he heard footsteps behind him. Mihael turned and now Mail stood in the door way.

"Does any one thank you for this?" he suddenly asked folding his arms. Mihael stood up straight,

"Erm, no, but it's really no bother" he replied,

"Well, if it's no bother, why do you do it?" Mail asked smiling,

"Erm, I need the money I guess" Mihael replied looking down . As he looked back up Mail was closer, much closer,

"Thank you Mello", Mail then put his hand to the back of Mihael's neck and kissed him gently. Once the kiss had finished Mihael stared at Mail, trying to figure out if it had been a joke of some sort, but when he saw the loving look he couldn't help himself but to wrap his arms around Mail's waist and kiss him back, firmer and longer. Mail gasped as they released and smiled at Mihael, he stroked his cheek and laughed,

"No, thank you" Mihael said letting go of him and picking up the filter, "Mail".

As Mello left and got back to the pool, Mail poked his head out and smiled, "Matt, my friends call me Matt, but you're the exception" he smirked…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mello arrived for work early, only to catch a glimpse of Matt in the pool. To his luck, they were the only ones in the house, and Matt was still doing lengths. Mello smiled as he entered the garden, he pulled off his boots and socks. He sat at the side of the pool and let his feet slip under the surface of the water. Matt surfaced in front of his legs. He grabbed hold of them and held them close to his chest.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" Matt mused. Mello laughed, "Seriously, lets go out some time" He said letting go of the legs and pulling himself up backwards next to Mello.

"Out?" Mello asked, Matt took his hand and squeezed it. There palms were both now wet, from either water or sweat, Mello couldn't decide. Since their first kiss the other day, Mello broke out in a sweat every time he thought of Matt's lips pressing to his own, it was because of this, he hadn't had any sleep.

"Yeah, I'm free tonight, lets just go out, to town, the park, the beach" Matt smiled and gazed into Mello's crystal blue eyes,

"The beach sounds great" Mello smiled, his brow becoming sweaty again. As he stared into Matt's eyes again, Matt frowned,

"What is it?" Mello asked as he stood,

"I've got to go meet with some of my dad's stupid friend's daughter" Matt replied entering the house. He left the house through the back door not long after, dressed in a suit with his hair dried and brushed, and finally his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm off" he said smiling, Mello stood and hugged him,

"Have a nice time rejecting them" he laughed. Matt laughed back and pressed a small meaningful kiss to Mello's lips,

"Half 8 at the beach Keehl, don't be late"…


End file.
